


Of moonbeams, silver white

by ofshipsandswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: An AU within an AU, CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae AU, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), attempted non-con, emphasis on attempted, faequeen!emma, it's complicated - Freeform, neverland au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: Stuck on Neverland, Captain Hook seeks help returning to the Enchanted Forest. Out of options and no longer willing to work for Pan, he seeks out the Fae. But his past threatens to catch up with him and Hook suddenly finds himself caught in the midst of a vicious war between the Fae and the Lost Boys. Thrust into a shaky alliance with the Queen and with time running out, the pair must navigate the perils of Neverland’s magic with fateful consequences.





	Of moonbeams, silver white

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all! Here it is, the infamous Neverland AU I've been working on. This is, first and foremost, a CS story but a fundamental part of the story is to do with another one of Killian's relationships. I've chopped and changed and thrown my own spin onto Neverland and the Fae. Also if anyone has read Second Star to the Right then you'll probably pick up on some similarities. I was definitely inspired by that story and I want to say that here so as to give credit where it's due. 
> 
> Thanks to Selina and Manon for being my cheerleaders, betas and all-round amazing people. This is for you both <3

**Prologue**

In the shadowed corners and whispered conversations, there was a warning. It was an echo in the dark, a mantra which cautioned and advised those who heard it to take heed.

_Fear the Fae, lad_

_Fear their kiss…_

It spoke of an enchanted island where childhood wishes ruled, where one could fly amongst the clouds and the stars shone every hour. It spoke of an island which was home to predators unlike any other.

_Stay on your path lad_

_Just remember this…_

As a child, Killian had loved stories. He would listen with rapt attention as the other slaves would spin tales of bravery and heroics, something that would transport them all away from the suffocating confines of the ship; that would, if only for a while, break away the shackles that held them down, and give them what anyone craves in their time of need.

Hope.

But though he was young, and despite Liam’s best efforts to make sure he didn’t lose his innocence too quickly, Killian was no longer the starry-eyed boy of his youth. He recognised the word of caution for what it was, a grain of truth in a story that was sugar-coated to make it easier to swallow; to give the boys something to dream of, to give them happy thoughts that would almost smoothe the rough edges of the life they’d been dealt.

Killian saw it for what it was, clinging tightly to Liam as the ship sailed through treacherous waters, the warning still ringing in his head.

_Heed these words, lad_

_Else you’ll regret_

_For the Fae never forgive_

_And they never forget._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this dip into this fic which has taken years off my life (i kid...a little.)


End file.
